


A  LITTLE TOUCH OF HOPE

by ZhuangMimi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving On
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuangMimi/pseuds/ZhuangMimi
Summary: Jeonghan lost his boyfriend Scoups due to Cancer and years later he met Seungcheol who looks exactly like him
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A  LITTLE TOUCH OF HOPE

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writing a JeongCheol Fic please bear with me

CHAPTER 1

“I will miss your smile..Jeonghan..” he said weakly

His face looks so pale and his eyes are lifeless. He’s been lying inside his hospital bed for more than a year now.

My boyfriend Scoups have Cancer and the doctor said that he’s not getting any better even he has undergone so many Chemotherapy. 

He was my best friend, my family, my home. And I don’t know what will happen to me if I lost him, I can’t imagine my life without him by my side. I was scared. 

And now that day has come he was bidding me goodbye, a hurtful moment that I surely can remember for the rest of my life. 

He was so weak he can’t even say words loudly. I held his hands and place it on my cheeks; I can feel his hands shaking.

“You’re the only one I will love in this lifetime, Jeonghan. I never loved anyone else aside from you.” he said

“And I never loved anyone else too, It’s always been you Coups.” I whispered

S.coups' family was waiting outside of his hospital room; they already had a chance to talk to him. 

I don’t want to leave you alone, Han. But I’m too tired to continue this fighting.”

I nodded repeatedly, I know, My love and you’ve been really strong..

Tumulo ang luha nya habang pilit ko namang pinapalakas ang loob ko, alam kong ayaw nyang umalis na nakikita akong sobrang nahihirapan.

Dinama ko ang init ng palad nya habang pinupunasan ang mga luha na pumatak galing sa mga mata nyang pagod na.

“Sorry kung mauuna na ‘ko. Sorry kung maiiwan kitang mag-isa na wala ako..” Aniya.

Ayoko man pero taksil ang mga luha ko dahil sunod sunod ang naging patak nila.

“Shhh, don’t.. Sige na kaya ko na..” 

Pero alam kong hindi ko kakayanin, alam kong mahihirapan ako.  
“Ayoko nang nahihirapan ka, Coups.” Hinalikan ko ang gilid nang labi nya, “Kaya ko na.. Kakayanin ko.” 

Tumango sya at pumikit. Nakangiti nyang dinala ang kamay ko sa tapat ng dibdib nya.

Ramdam ko ang mabagal na tibok nito. Pumikit ako ng mariin nang marinig ko ang maingay na tunog ng ECG Monitor.

“Coups..” tawag ko sa kanya, nagging malakas ang pag iyak ko nang makita kong wala syang naging reaksyon.

Nang mga oras na yon alam kong wala na, tuluyan na nya akong iniwan. Tuluyan nang nawala sa akin ang pinaka importanteng tao sa buhay ko.  
At hindi ko alam kung paano ako mga sisimula ulit. Kung paano ko pupulutin ang sarili ko para makausad. 

“Hyung, umiinom ka na naman?” Seungkwan asked.

Ngumiti ako sa kanya at tinaas ang isang bote ng beer na nasa harap ko.

Nilapag nya ang dala nyang grocery bag sa counter at tumingin sakin.

“Hyung hanggang kailangan mo ba papahirapan yung sarili mo?” 

“Hindi naman Kwan, para lang makatulog ako ng maayos.” I lied, alam kong kahit ilang bote pa ng alak ang inumin ako ay hindi ako makakatulog ng maayos.

It’s been 2 years since Scoups died. Araw araw iniisip ko sya, walang araw ang dumaan na hindi sya ang laman ng isip ko. 

Kahit saan ang pumunta ko ay nakikita sa sya, Parang kahapon lang kasi lahat, yung mga tawa nya, yung boses nya, yung init ng yakap nya parang kahapon lang..

Masyado akong nakulong sa mga alaala nya. I tried to live with my life, maayos naman yung trabaho sa company na pinapasukan ko. Ayos naman din yung buhay ko pero tuwing mag isa ako at maiisip ko sya kinakain ako ng lungkot, ng sakit. 

Sobrang bigat ng pagkawala nya sa buhay ko and I don’t know how to deal with that pain. Lagi kong hinihiling na sana nandito sya. Sana kasama ko sya.  
“I miss your Kuya Scoups, Kwan.” Mahinang sabi ko.

Malungkot syang ngumiti.

Akala ko mawawala yung sakit pag daan ng panahon. Akala ko mawawala yon dahil sinusubukan ko naman na maging ok pero hindi ko namalayan na yung sakit ay namahay sa dibdib ko. Hindi ko namalayan na yung sakit ang magiging kasama ko tuwing maalala ko sya. That every time I think of him it makes my heart aches for him, it’s comforting and agonizing.

“I miss him so much..” umiiyak na sabi ko

Akala ko naibuhos ko na lahat ng luha ko kanina sa theraphy session ko. I was having a hard time since he left that’s why I decided to ask for a professional help. Sabi nila gagaling ako. Makakalimot ako at makakapag simula ulit ako. Tama naman sila, magiging ok din ako pero hindi nga lang siguro agad. Hindi katulad nila na naging mabilis ang pagtanggap sa pagkawala nya.

“You will be healed, Jeonghan” they said. “You will be able to smile again even without him.” 

I also want that, I also want to be okay again kaya naman I work really hard. Halos sagarin ko na yung sarili ko sa trabaho para lang hindi ako magkaroon ng oras mag isip. 

“We miss him too, Kuya. Si Mama, Si Papa, ako yung ibang kaibiagan nyo nami miss na din sya pero may sarili din kaming buhay. Hindi natin pwedeng dalhin ng matagal ang pagkawala ng kapatid ko. Hindi tayo makakausad pare pareho kung walang magsisimula. You can miss but him you can’t ruin yourself because of that. Palayin mo na yung kapatid ko Kuya Jeonghan.. para pareho na tayong maka usad.” Seungkwan said. 

Alam kong pagod na din sya dahil nakikita nya akong ganito. Miserable pa din. 

“And I hope makapag simula ka ulit pag uwi mo ng Korea, susunod ako once I settled everything here.” Aniya at hinawakan ng makigpit ang kamay ko.

Tumingin ako sa kanya. He smiled and noded. “I will follow you there.” He said.

Ngumiti ako ng bahagya at tumango pabalik. “Thank you, Kwan.”

“Magiging maayos din lahat, doon magiging occupied ka you will meet your old friends, you can visit your hometown, your relatives. Hindi katulad dito sa US maaala mo lagi sya na kahit san ka tumingin sya yung maalala mo. I will pray for you. Araw araw kong pinagdarasal na sana magkaroon ka ng peace of mind. Alam ko naman na mahal mo yung kapatid ko at sobrang mahal ka din nya kaya you deserve to be happy not miserable like this.”

Lumapit sya at hinaplos ang buhok ko. Tumingala ako upang pagmasdan sya. He really looks like Coups they have the same smile and eyes. Sumandal ako sa kanya at hinayaan ko syang haplusin ang buhok ko. 

“Everything will be alright, Kuya Jeonghan..”

Pumikit ako para damhin ang init ng kamay nyang humahaplos sa ulo ko. 

“Isang beses na lang Kwan, gusto ko lang umiyak ng isang beses bago ko tuluyan iwan lahat ng sakit dito.”

He pats my head allowing me to cry again at habang umiiyak at binubuhos sa huling pagkakataon ang sakit ay patuloy lang sya sa paghaplos sa ulo ko. For the first time naramdaman kong hindi ako mag isa. Hindi ko mag isang nararamdam ang lahat ng bigat because while I’m crying Seungkwan was also crying with me.

Tahimik at may pagpapalaya.


End file.
